I Am The Hero
by StarofCalamity
Summary: If Percy truly was the hero of the prophecy, and died defeating Kronos, then what would have happened to Annabeth? Seventeen years later, a boy called Peter, is having dreams of battles and people he hasn't witnessed. Is he the reborn Percy?
1. And Then I Saw

_Seven half-bloods shall answer the call._

_To storm or fire, the world must fall._

_An oath to keep with a final breath,_

_And foes bear arms to the Doors of Death._

**PROLOGUE**

_He stood opposite Kronos, holding Riptide in his hand. Assessing the scene grimly, the boy shook his head and turned to the girl next to him._

_"There's no chance, is there?" he hissed and she turned to him, tears in her eyes and shook her head. She was standing next to him, holding a dagger.  
"We still have to fight," she reminded him, as Kronos grinned, his golden eyes cruel.  
_

_The boy stood there, in the throne room, and for a second, he remembered the prophecy.  
"A single choice shall end his days, Olympus to preserve or raze," he mouthed, knowing that there was still a chance however small, that he could save those who mattered.  
Determined, he lunged forward in attack..._

_

* * *

_Peter woke up at that instant, and groaned. Every night he had these dreams of those people, but he knew that he shouldn't say anything. After all, demigod dreams always mean something, be it an event from the past, or even the future. And he truly didn't want to know what the nightmares meant; he had seen the looks that people kept on giving him, even Chiron, as if he was dangerous.

He stood up in his cabin, the Poseidon cabin, which was completely empty now except from himself. His siblings didn't spend the whole year here, but he had no other family then at Camp. Peter got dressed and walked outside, to see a massive group of Hunters walking towards the Big House. He hated their visits, because sometimes he could swear that some of them stared at him, filled with contempt.

Nonetheless, intrigued - this visit was the most interesting thing that had happened all month - so Peter jogged towards the Big House. He watched from nearby as the Hunters walked into the Big House. Hearing shouting from inside, he walked over an open window, to see one of the Hunters arguing with Chiron.

"If you're right about the Great Prophecy; then don't you think that he has a right to know!" the Hunter screamed, her back turned away from the window - he couldn't see her face.  
Chiron's reply was grim. "He can't find out, there's no way you could make him remember; the memory's are _gone_!" he said, quietly. The Hunter began to sob.  
"Please. Let me try."  
"You know that isn't a good idea, it's impossible; don't you think I've tried that? He isn't the same person..."  
The Hunter spun around and Peter gasped as he saw her face.

She was the girl from the dreams, that plagued him every night...


	2. To Survive

_Memories lost as if they never were  
Perhaps it would be best if they remained hidden by a fog..._

_

* * *

_

**CHAPTER ONE**

The hunter stared through the window at me in shock. Her face was so familiar, yet I knew that I had never seen this hunter before. Then it came to me, she was the girl from the dreams. And in that second, a vision filled my mind.

_That boy from all the memories, and the girl too. They looked younger then they did in the dreams; about twelve or thirteen. The boy was smiling, and the girl laughing. They were sitting by the lake in Camp Half Blood, talking. I couldn't seem to pinpoint the words, until one final sentence.  
"Annabeth, did you hear that?"  
So that was the girl's name - Annabeth... _

I wondered if the dreams really did have significance, and stammered "Annabeth?" I was unsure, and hoped that really wasn't her name - how could I explain that I knew her name when I had never seen her before?  
She stepped away from the window slightly,seeming alarmed, yet there was a grin on her face. "How do you know my name?"  
"I dunno... I just... I had this vision,"  
She nodded slowly. "What do you mean?"  
I don't know why, but I just trusted her. I told her about all the dreams I had had, of a forgotten life. She paled instantly and muttered something inaudible under her breath. Annabeth, she just stood there staring at me for what felt like hours.

"What else can you remember?"  
"Remember? They're just...dreams,right?" I asked hesitantly, already knowing that the dreams weren't just that. But I didn't at the time, believe that they mattered so much.  
Annabeth leaned against the window frame and whispered "At least try and remember."

And then she called me a name that was definitely not mine - Percy. Nevertheless, I tried to 'remember' for her sake - she seemed so upset...

* * *

_A storm crashed around us, rain falling into stagnant pools. I sighed, and looked up at the sky. It never rained at Camp Half Blood unless we wanted it to, yet I knew instantly, that no-one would want a storm like this. Especially not before the biggest battle of the century. Quickly, I grabbed a few swords, and threw them into the backpack, and spun around for a second to take a final look at the Camp._

_Then I ran towards the mini-bus, not daring to look back again. Not daring to think about what might happen._

_The drive into the city was the longest of my life, waiting for monsters to dive out from behind buildings, or for Kronos to suddenly appear. My grip tightened on Riptide.  
"We have to win," I muttered; knowing the risks for everyone if I failed. When it came down to it, it was me who was in the most danger, after all - my fate was already decided by the Oracle. At least the others; they had a chance..._

_

* * *

_

I opened my eyes slowly, and looked around me to see that I was lying in the mud. Confused I stood up, to see the Hunter Annabeth leaning over me. She shook my shoulders and groggily, I stood.  
"Are you alright?" she asked uncertainly and I nodded. The vision, it had seemed so real. And that was when I finally realised, that these visions weren't just dreams of someone's past - they were dreams of who I once was.  
I looked up at her, and whispered "Who was I?" It sounded like the strangest question anyone would ask, but her gaze softened. She knew what I meant. Who was the boy, the boy who I once was, in these visions?

I mean, I had a fair idea, but... It wasn't possible.

She stared at me, then answered, a grimace on her face. "You were Percy Jackson. The greatest hero who ever lived..."  
I stared at her. I knew who he was. Everyone knew the story of the demi-god who had defeated Kronos. I studied her face. "Hang on, did you _know_ him?"  
She nodded. "He was my best friend."

I wondered then, who was _I _really?


	3. Fight or Flight

_I wondered then, who was I really?_

_**

* * *

**_

**CHAPTER TWO**

Confused, and angry that I hadn't been told any of this before, I turned on my heels and walked back to my cabin. I heard crying from behind me, but ignored it. It may seem cold, but I knew that Annabeth expected me to become the person she had knew. And I was just myself, right? Frustrated, I went inside the cabin and lay down on my bed, wondering what else I might remember. I just sat there, staring at the ceiling, expecting more visions to flood through my mind. And when it finally did, what I found, shocked me.

* * *

_I leaned down and lifted the floorboard of the cabin, to reveal a small hiding place, that most people wouldn't find. I dropped all of my money into it, along with Riptide. After all, couldn't that be the cursed blade from the prophecy? I sighed, I was being paranoid now. Anyway, you couldn't avoid a prophecy; they always came true, one way or another._

_

* * *

_

I sat up, intrigued. Here was my chance to work out forever, how real these visions were. If there was a sword under the floorboards, then I wasn't crazy. I leaned over and started lifting the floorboards, one by one. Nothing there. I had replaced all but one of the floorboard, when the door opened and I spun around. Chiron was standing at the cabin door. I knew instantly, that no-one should know that I was remembering. Perhaps they would find a way to make me forget again. And that would just make me more and more confused.  
"What are you doing, Peter?" He sounded serious, thoughtful.  
"Just trying to hide something..." I muttered, searching through my backpack to find my only photo of the family that had completely abandoned me. I waved it in the air, and then dropped it through the floorboards. I watched as it drifted to the ground a feet or so below. I hadn't looked at the photo for years anyway.  
He nodded slowly. "You know, someone else I knew used to hide things under the floorboards here." He raised an eyebrow, and I shrugged. I didn't know what to say. A few minutes of silence later, and Chiron left.

I considered retrieving the photo, but just left it. It didn't mean anything. Instead, I pulled out another floorboard, and leaned down, to see what looked like a pen, and a massive bag of drachmas. I grabbed them, smiling, and put the floorboards back in place. I uncapped the pen, to see a sword that seemed so familiar. The bag filled with drachmas must have contained at least 30 of them. I placed the money in my backpack, and recapped the sword, placing it back into my pocket.

I checked the time on my watch, it was one o'clock - time for sword fighting practice. I ran out of the cabin, up to where we practised. Everyone else was already there. I was always rubbish at sword fighting, it was the one thing I could never do. I was OK with a bow and arrow though, I guess. The teacher, a girl called Kate from the Ares cabin. She was about sixteen, and the best fighter in camp.  
"Today we are going to practice techniques..." she began, her voice aggressive as always. I sighed, and found myself in another vision...

* * *

_Swordfighting came to me naturally, so when it came to practising, I usually won. I guess I was just naturally good at it. So, when I was asked to fill in for Clarisse when she was ill, I agreed. Teaching that class was fun, but difficult. She would have been better then me at it. "You need to make sure that you are in control. Trick your opponent if you have to..." I continued. I can't remember exactly what else I said, but I think I did OK._

_

* * *

_Suddenly, I seemed to know how to fight using a sword. I didn't know how but just went along with it.  
Kate glanced around. "Anyone want to volunteer?"  
Slowly, I raised my hand, and everyone started to laugh. I shrugged.  
We fought for what seemed like hours, and I was proud that I didn't lose straight away. Soon though, Kate had me on the defence, and I was walking backwards, trying to avoid the point of her sword. I turned for an instant, to see the lake behind me and I got an idea. I kept on walking backwards, until we were just a few metres from the water, still blocking her attacks.  
I spun around, behind Kate, until I was in front of her. I managed to block all her attacks, and she managed to stop me from winning straight , we locked swords, and eventually, when we were both tired, I jabbed forward with Riptide, until she was walking backwards now. She didn't seem to notice how close we were from the water's edge. Soon, she toppled backwards into the lake, and I raised my sword, grinning.  
"Checkmate."

I turned, to see a startled crowd staring at me...


	4. Forgotten and the Fated

At the front of the crowd, was Chiron. His angry glare said it all.  
"What? I'm not allowed to be good at sword fighting?" I quipped, but he said nothing for a while, before hissing "Big House. Now."  
He didn't explain himself, but simply set off in that direction without another word.  
I walked there in silence, ignoring the now cold stares of the people around me. When I reached the Big House, I saw Chiron standing in a room to my left. He beckoned me in and motioned for me to sit down in an armchair.

He stared at me for a few minutes, deep in thought.  
"Per-" he stopped mid word, shaking his head. I raised an eyebrow, and he looked away.  
"Peter, you've been acting weird lately. I just want to ask, have you been having weird dreams - because if you are; then you know - they do actually mean something. It's important you tell me."  
I thought of the anxious expression fixed on the Hunter, Annabeth's face, and the way Chiron seemed guilty; as if he was about to do something unforgivable. I got an uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach, as if something horrible would happen if I told the truth.  
"I haven't been having weird dreams," I stammered and Chiron stared at me, and then nodded towards the sword I had placed down on the table next to us.  
"That sword. I haven't seen you with it before. Where did you get it?"  
"It was a gift," I say stiffly, not even knowing what I was saying.  
"From who?"  
Chiron was by then staring at me intently. A memory flooded through my mind.

* * *

_"Percy! Catch," a man had shouted urgently. I caught Riptide for the first time, although then I didn't know what it was. Then, I didn't know the history of that cursed blade. The first monster I saw that day was only one in a long chain of them. But not all of them were demonic Hydras. No, some were human. Well, half-blood..._

_And one 'monster' was one of the people I trusted most._

* * *

I tried to shake the vision off, but I couldn't. The man in the wheelchair had looked so much like Chiron...  
Anyway, I had said that it was a gift before I saw the vision. Why had I said that?  
I said nothing for a while, trying to work out an answer.

"Well, it wasn't exactly a gift... I found it. But I wouldn't have without help." The memories wouldn't have came back so quickly without the "help" of Annabeth; who seemed almost too desperate for me to change.  
"Who helped you?"  
I frowned. "Why am I being interrogated?"  
"It's really important Peter. There's a prophecy -"  
Chiron stopped mid-sentence as the door opened behind him.  
Standing at the doorway was a woman who looked about thirty or thirty five years old. She walked towards us, shaking her head. The woman was wearing a pair of jeans and an artists overall. Frowning, she looked at me studiously.  
"Peter, do you know who I am?"

I shook my head instantly.  
She smiled, slightly. "My name is Rachel, and I am the Oracle of Delphi."  
I had always knew that the Oracle was here, and that she lived within Camp, but I had never _actually_ seen her.  
Chiron glanced over at the woman, and you could see that he was slightly annoyed.  
"What are you doing here?"  
The Oracle grimaced. "I am here with a warning. I can See that something terrible must happen. A line of the Great Prophecy, I know what it means."  
She beckoned Chiron out of the room and I listened at the door to their frantic whispering.  
"The oath Percy took, he swore to protect -"  
"But that was years ago-"  
"It will happen again, perhaps? And the Doors of the death, that must be the Underworld."

I heard footsteps and opened the door an inch, to see that Annabeth, the Hunter was standing there too, now.  
"I made an oath also."  
They looked at her, furious. "You shouldn't be listening to this, it has nothing to do with you!" As they were talking louder, I could hear almost every word they said.  
"It has nothing to do with me because I'm a Hunter? You know the only reason I became a hunter was to -" she shook her head.  
"Anyway, I have to tell you this. I swore an oath. I swore on the Styx, that no matter what happened, I would make sure that Percy remembered who he was, and what mattered. I promised him!"


	5. Now And Then

**A.N Sorry for the gap in updates and the short chapter (this is all I felt I could write)**

**Here are the most important lines of the prophecy at the moment:**

_Seven half-bloods shall answer the call._

_An oath to keep with a final breath,_

* * *

_"Anyway, I have to tell you this. I swore an oath. I swore on the Styx, that no matter what happened, I would make sure that Percy remembered who he was, and what mattered. I promised him!"_

_

* * *

_Annabeth, Chiron and the Oracle must have heard the creacking of the door, and spun round to see me looking at them through the small gap. I raised my arms nervously.  
"Hey...umm... I didn't mean to listen. I didn't hear much," I stammered.  
They all said nothing, but instead glanced around at each other. The words that Annabeth spoke next were extremely quiet but crystal clear. "You might as well tell him - after all; he has a quest to go on." It seemed that they were all trying to act as though I was not there.

"A quest? I don't understand - a quest for what?"

Annabeth shrugged dismissively. "You could find something. I think it would help if he went on a quest; perhaps he would remember enough -"  
She was interrupted by the Oracle. "I can tell - he is one of the seven from the prophecy, I can tell that much. Visions of this call to me. He will be very important even if he does not remember." Her voice turned icy cold, as she turned to Annabeth.  
"He isn't Percy you know. It is so very important that you remember that - this time don't let the fate of the world lie to chance; don't put **Peter **before everyone else."  
I wondered what prophecy they were talking about - and what she meant about '_this time_'.

Annabeth raised an eyebrow. "You know, Rachel, I thought the Oracle was meant to remain impartial."  
Rachel chuckled humourlessly. "Yes, the Oracle is - but I think that just this once I can make an exception. After all Annabeth Chase, I think you are starting to forget that you are a Hunter of Artmeis - and that Peter really isn't Percy, he doesn't remember you."  
With that Rachel left the Big House, stalking outside. She slammed the door behind her. Annabeth and Chiron finally seemed to remember that I was still there.

Sighing, Chiron turned to me. "You heard all that,yes?"  
I nodded, smiling weakly. "How could I not?"  
"Well, just try not to dwell on the past; after all you're not Percy Jackson any more and his... destiny will not follow you." Chiron seemed unsure of his own words.  
"You're the ones who seem to think that's who I am. I'm Peter Johnson, that's who I am!" I hiss.  
Looking from one to the other, I notice that Annabeth is blushing and looks about to cry, and Chiron refuses to meet my eyes. It was obvious that they believed that something was coming to 'get' me.

Knowing that neither of them wants to speak to me any longer, and that there is nothing more I can say, I walk outside, to see the Oracle standing in front of me. In a monotone she recieted something that I knew must be a prophecy:

_Heed this warning hero child_  
_Monsters you fought in times long past_  
_Are coming for their revenge and it shan't be mild_  
_Be careful if you wish your life to last._

_Even those who tell you they care_  
_May not be those who care the most_  
_About how in a dire quest you fare  
__Forever beware Ogygia Coast._

_

* * *

_

**I hope this is a good enough cliff hanger for you :D**

**Here are a few things to think about - leave predictions in a review if you want.**

*** If Peter must stay away from Ogygia does that mean that Calypso is siding with the Titans?**  
***Peter might be evil unlike his past self (not telling you for sure :P) - after all, what did Rachel see in her Visions?"**  
***Could Peter ever truly become Percy?**  
***Is Annabeth really as 'innocent' as she appears - who are those not to be trusted?**

**-**

**Thanks for reading**

**R+R**

**~Star of Calamity **


End file.
